The Day I Ran Out of Ramen
by Randomnesses
Summary: A certain blonde runs out of his favorite food, but what will the rush to get more do to his day?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there readers. I was bored and wrote this to kill time.**

**As much I would like to, I do not own naruto =(**

* * *

It started as a regular day. I got out of bed, opened the curtains and went to find some ramen for breakfast. I opened the cupboard to grab a cup, but when I stuck my hand in, there was nothing there. I looked up and saw the empty shelves, suddenly I was awake.

"Wait no ramen. This is a disaster!"

I grabbed my coat and rushed out to go and get some. I didn't care that I was in my pajamas; ramen is the most important meal of the day. As I was running to the store I wondered if I had forgotten to lock my door. As I looked back to see if it was open I crashed into something, and the next thing I knew, I was lying on top of a very annoyed Saske Uchiha. Oh great, it's way too early to get death glares, but there he was, glaring daggers at me. It was especially effective because his face was an inch from mine

"Get off of me, loser"

"Oh yeah, cause this is the highlight of my day"

"Well if it's so unpleasant, GET OFF!"

But before could do just that, there was a flash somewhere to the left of us. We looked over at the same time, only to see kiba with a camera pointed right at us.

"ohh Naruto, Sakura is going to punch your daylights out for this."

I stared at him, still lying on Saske, but he was fed up with this, so he pushed me of and I rolled into the dirt.

"Get back here dog breath before I punch your daylights out."

But he had already taken off running. Saske took off after him with me following close behind. We ran halfway across the village before we spotted kiba showing Sakura a picture on his camera. She looked at it for a second, and then she looked up and spotted me.

"Naruto!"

I tried to stop and turn, but before I got anywhere, she caught me, by the ear. This was going to be a long and painful day. I just hope that I remembered to restock the first-aid kit after the time she thought I was kissing him in class.

* * *

**Decided to make more chapters. Not sure where i'm gonna go with it, but i'll figure it out... and sorry i'm taking so long!**

**Reviews would be nice**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. Sorry it took me so long, I already have an idea where the story is going and I hope I find the time soon to write it down

It'll be funny (hopefully)

you know the drill. I don't own anything and I don't profit (in a monetary fashion)

* * *

She dragged me by the ear half way across town before she dragged me up some stairs. I would know where we were going if I wasn't so busy screaming for her to let go and through the tears in my eyes.

"You're gonna be so in trouble for this one Naruto."

"But what did I-"

"Shut up you moron!"

"Where are we going?"

"I told you to shut up, so DO IT!"

She then decided to let go. After a few seconds of holding my ear and screaming I got up to see where I had been taken to. As it turns out she had dragged me to Tsunade's office. This can only mean trouble, and a lot of it.

"What's this I hear about you on top of Sasuke?"

"It was an accident I swear. I didn't mean to run into him"

"You will definitely have to be punished for this!"

"PUNISHED! WHAT DO YOU MEAN PUNSHED, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING"

With a smile I could only describe as pure evil she went to the supply closet

"Everything I need should be right in here…"

While she was rummaging around in the closet Sakura put on the same smile of pure evil.

"Oh, you're in for it now Naruto."

I started to sweat, a lot. I mean if Tsunade needed something other than her bare hands could be bad enough, than I was in for pure torture.

"Sakura" Tsunade called from the closet. "Blindfold him"

She pulled a blindfold out of her pocket and tied it around my eyes. I was so terrified that I forgot to struggle.

I waited as I heard her shoes clicking as she came towards me.

"This is what you messing with me, dobe"

Dobe? That didn't sound like Tsunade, and they certainly didn't talk like her, actually it sounded like…

* * *

Okay, if you don't know who this is, you clearly don't watch Naruto

Reviews would be nice

And thanks for those who did review the first chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I took awhile for such a short chapter, but ch. 4 will be much sooner

* * *

I sat there listening to the chuckle of the person I thought sounded like Sasuke. I decided to take a chance.

"Sasuke is that you"

"Of course it's me you dobe"

"What's going on?"

"A little thing I like to call payback"

"For what?"

"Be quiet"

I heard the door open and some heavy footsteps

"Take off the blindfold, and dobe, prepare for payback"

The blindfold was ripped off and I was face to face with Condor, the ninja ostrich. Normally I would be happier to see him but I was too freaked out by the smile on his face, not to mention the smirk on Sasuke's face. They made me sure I was about to regret finishing all of my ramen. I couldn't stand to look at they're evil faces so I turned around and the sight made me feel even worse.

Every manner of torture equipment known to Konoha was sitting right behind me. I nearly peed my pants to say the least. Both Sasuke and Condor were chuckling at the sight of me.

"But that will come later; first I'd like to try out the new ostrich torture jutsu I invented"

"Gulp"


	4. Chapter 4

Ummm…. About that whole not long wait until the next chapter….. Never mind

It's been so long I'm compelled to say I don't own Naruto (which I don't ='( )

Also I just used the first ending I thought up, not very good

* * *

Condor the ninja ostrich was standing right in front of my face, making the proper hand signs which I guess was for the torture jutsu he's about to use….on me. And then I get tickled as I have never been tickled before. It feels like he's tickling my insides, my organs and immediately I'm on the floor chocking on my own laughter.

"Stoooooopppppp, I'm sorryyyyyyyyyy!"

"For what dobe!?"

"For running into youuuuuuuuu"

"okay"

And condor stopped

"OKAY!? What do you mean OKAY. Look at that array of torture stuff. What in the world were you thinking!?"

"I'm bored and a certain dobe is easy to fool. Let's have some fun"

…..Note to self, never run out of ramen, EVER!


End file.
